I'll Be Your Husband, If You'll Be My Wife
by R5RauraAuslly
Summary: Austin's left in the middle between his wife and his true love. He has his mind made up on who he want's but isn't ready to tell the truth. Can he come clean before it's to late?


Austin's POV

Standing hand in hand at the altar facing my wife to be, I anxiously want to bail. To be honest I don't love the women I'm marrying. I glance my eyes at the bridesmaid, the women who I truly love! Why did I agree to this? Looking deeper into her eyes I become lost. "Austin Moon do you take Kirea Star to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asks breaking me out of my day dream, "urm... I do" I mutter which revives me a glare off Kirea. "I now pronounce you man and wife" the persist says as the room turns into a commotion of cheers. As we parade out of the church we are attacked my streamers of confetti. Keira looks at me and smiles as she leans in to kiss me, put I turn away. "Austin!" She exclaims getting annoyed, "what?! You know I don't like kissing in public" I tell her. I see out the corner of my eye the women I love slip away from the crowd, I quickly chase after her. "Ally" I shout as she stops and turns to me, "what do you want? I thought you were going to leave her at the alter!" She says on the verge of tears, "you said you loved me not her" she said tears streaming down her face. "I do and I promise I will sort this out as soon as I can" I plead. "Now, have I ever told you how adorable you look in a bridesmaid dress?" I flirt as I playfully intertwine my hands with hers. Without hesitation I lean in and kiss her lips, letting it deepen and we get closer and more frisky. Pulling away I smile "don't worry we'll be together someday" I say reassuring her. "Now before anyone gets suspicious we need to get back" I tell her slipping back into the crowd.

Standing at the bar with a drink in my hand, I see Kiera making her way across the dance floor towards me. "Austin, I haven't seen you all night" she says to me, I could tell that she was annoyed. "Well I have been busy seeing all the guests" I lie, I was totally with Ally all night. "Ok, but tonight I'm going to make your night unbelievable!" She seductively flirts playing with my bottom lip. "Urm ok" I say, feeling uncomfortable. I turn to see Ally at the table with Dez. Pushing Kiera away I dart towards them. "Ally I need to speak to you" I say/wink. "Oh ok" she smirks following me to my hotel room. As soon as the door closes we kiss, which quickly turns into a full make out session. Falling back on to the bed, Ally was left on top of me. "Austin Kiera can walk in on us at any moment!" Ally warns me, as I tenderly peck her neck. "I don't care" I say flipping her over, so I'm the one on top.

I tell Ally to leave the room ten minutes after me to stop anyone suspecting. I notice Dez at the bar and go to talk to him when Kiera stops me. "Where have you been for the past twenty minutes?!" She asks, pretty pissed at me. "The bathroom, the shrimp went right through me" I tell her walking away. I sit on the stool next to Dez, as he confronts me. "You weren't in the bathroom, you were with Ally" he says, making me start to panic. "Pfft no I wasn't" I ramble. "I'm not stupid! I get you like Ally, but seriously dude sleeping with her on your wedding night?! That's just shallow, even for you" he says as he necks another shot of vodka. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to dance with my wife" he says getting up and walk away. I sit dauntless at the bar, staring into my empty glass pondering about what Dez said. If he can figure it out, anybody can. Whatever happens I will stick with Ally, I don't care about Kiera's stupid feelings. I feel the presence of someone next to me. "If you're here to guilt trip me about Ally forget it!" I say assuming its Dez. "What do you mean by that exactly?!" I hear a familiar female voice say. Looking to my left I see Ally sat on the stool. "Nothing it's just Dez knows about us and thinks I'm shallow" I explain. "You're not shallow! The only reason you're with Kiera is for your career, am I right?" She says placing her hand on my shoulder in a friendly reassuring way. "However, if Dez tells anyone it will look bad on both me and you!" I said, contemplating all the cons of mine and Ally's affair. "Don't worry, I would gladly sacrifice my career for you" she says making me feel like a dick. She is the most beautiful and kind hearted person in the world, and I'm lucky that she's mine but all I do is mess with her heart. Neither Ally or Keira deserves me.

Sitting at the bottom of the already christened bed sheets I sit thinking about Ally as Kiera changes out of her wedding dress. The click of the opening door startles me as I look up to see Keira stood in the doorway. Her lips were bright full red as she seductively bit her bottom lip. Her hair lay softly upon her shoulders like waves of chocolate. Wearing only her bare underwear she slithered her way across the room. Kneeling at my knees, her hands possessed their way up my legs and to the zip of my pants. "Stop, it's just not doing anything for me" I tell her, pushing her hands away from my fly. I stand up and fasten my pants back up. "I'm going out!" I say walking out the hotel room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

Wandering the hallways of the hotel, I finally find Ally's room. I knock on the door and anxiously wait. It feels like the time we had our first date. We were both fifteen. I pleaded with her for days to let me take her out on a date. Eventually she gave in and said yes! I stood on her porch dressed in my dad's old tux, holding a bouquet of roses. To my surprise Ally's dad answered. I've talked to Mr Dawson many of a time, but for some reason I felt pressured into making a good impression. It was as if he was a complete stranger to me. "Austin, you're early. Why don't you come in and take a seat" he gestured making me feel even more uncomfortable. I've been to this house numerous of times, yet I feel so awkward and conscious about being here. I walk in and sit on the couch anxiously waiting for Ally. "she's still getting ready" Lester tells me sitting in his arm chair facing me. I just awkwardly smile at him, unable to communicate back. "Austin you're here already?" I hear a voice say. I stand up and turn to see the most beautiful women I had ever scene. Her lips were cherry red, her hair hung so delicately in little curls. Her appearance struck me for words. "Wow you're beautiful" I say handing the bouquet to her. "Why thank you" she says blushing a little. The night we had was amazing! And most importantly we ended the night with a kiss. A kiss I will never forget. I then accidently broke her heart. I left her standing at the airport gate, while I traveled the world touring.

The door opened and Ally stood before me dressed so innocently in a white t-shirt. However, her black panties said otherwise. "Austin why are you here so late?" she asks me. "I can't stop thinking about you" I tell her. "Really?" she says blushing just like she did on our first date. "Yeah, I love you" I say cupping her cheek softly and kissing her lips ever so passionately. Pulling away, I looking into her eyes and flash a smile ever so slightly. Kissing her once again, but this for longer. Ally pulls me into her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. We fall back onto her bed. Her hands linger their way down my pants. Doing something for me, Keira could never do.

Breathlessly I let myself off Ally, and lay my bare naked body next hers. "Wow!" Ally exclaims placing her head on my chest. "Who knew I would have such amazing sex on my wedding night" I say making Ally chuckle. "Our night will be even better" I say stroking Ally's cheek. "One day, I will make you my bride" I say kissing her lips one last time. Her hand burrows in mine as she falls asleep cuddled up in my arms.


End file.
